Journey to Hogwarts
by stardustsecret
Summary: What happens when James and Lily first meet? Will they hate each other or will they become friends? Find out **COMPLETE**
1. Letters from the Sky

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fic are mine Except Willow Verl, Jerica Willer, Christell, Riel, and Mirel Meera, and Harry Brown. (Sequel to this fic coming soon)  
  
Lily Evans looked up to see her little sister, Petunia, Being held up by the neck by the local school bully. Standing up she crossed her arms and glared over at him, "What do you think you're doing Harry Brown?" her voice was dark and confident...it was well known that her rage turned into wrath in seconds...she had made one kid nearly drown...in the water fountain! Another time she had broken a kid's ankle...by hitting him with trashcan lids. Harry turned to face her, setting Petunia down with a smirk. He was known for `odd' deeds as well. Suddenly right in front of everyone two owls landed, one with a letter addressed to "Harry Brown, 24 Brownberry Lane" and the other to "Lily Evans, 4 Pivet Drive"  
  
Lily took her letter and opened it, inside it said, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, as you are muggle born you will need to send be escorted to Diagon Alley, being that there is a second muggle born wizard near you you will both be escorted by the same person. Term starts on September 1, Send your owl to us by no later than August 30^th."  
  
She and Harry exchanged glances and then they both made gagging motions...they would have to put up with each other while they got their school supplies! Lily couldn't think of anyone she hated more than Harry Brown...he was always picking on her sister, Trying to tolerate him for a day would be impossible! With a groan she wrote down a few words on a piece of parchment that was in the envelope with her supplies and the letter and handed it to the owl who flew off with a soft ruffle of wings. Turning to Harry she glared darkly as they walked to the corner where they split...He always walked home with her and Petunia because of his parents. They made him "keep an eye" on the younger students. Namely Petunia Evans.  
  
That night Lily sank into bed...she was to meet whoever was coming to take her and Harry to Diagon ally the next morning at 7 sharp. Which meant that her parents had to know that night...she had told them...they had looked at her like she was made of gold. Smothering her in hugs and kisses until she couldn't breathe. Then they had given her enough to not only get herself her school supplies but a pet as well, her letter said she could have a pet after all. Smiling to herself she knew just what sort of pet...a kitten...a solid black kitten...her thoughts were on the kitten as she drifted to sleep. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: anything you recognize= J.K.Rowling's…anything you DON'T recognize= Mine.  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I appreciate it. Oh! And I'll try to make my chapters longer…basically though…Until they get to hogwarts this is gonna be a bit dull….well…almost a bit dull.  
  
  
  
Lily woke up the next morning and was soon on her way out the door to meet Harry…putting on her cold glare of loathing that she reserved just for him she walked up to him and crossed her arms. "Is he/she here yet?"  
  
  
  
"Nope." Was the only reply…which suited her just fine. The less she heard his voice, the better mood she would be in. Turning she looked around and saw a weird person with long robes on walking towards them.  
  
  
  
"Lily Evans and Harold Brown?" they nodded, "I'm Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor McGonagall to you, and here to help you get your things for school. Follow me please." She walked off, setting a brisk pace that Harry matched evenly, when he saw that Lily was having a bit of trouble he smirked.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter Evans? Can't keep up? Need to work out more." Unfortunately the professor heard and whirled on him.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Brown, unless you want to get a VERY bad reputation from me, and I assure you I have plenty of influence, you will stop chiding Miss Evans and keep quiet. Miss Evans, are you having trouble keeping up dear?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Professor," was the soft reply, Jade-green eyes flared in anger at Harry as they continued walking.  
  
  
  
They stopped before a small run-down Pub called The Leaky Cauldron and went in. Inside they passed through the pub and into another room…where McGonagall studied the wall for a second before tapping on a few stones…both Harry and Lily gasped in amazement…the wall slowly opened up to reveal a street with several HUNDRED people in robes…witches and wizards, Lily guessed…walking around. The Professor led them out and to each of the stores. On their way past one shop Lily saw a boy with untidy black hair and soft chocolate brown eyes standing in there…it was the wand shop, obviously, as McGonagall led Harry and Lily inside.  
  
  
  
"H'llo! I'm James Potter!" the boy said, smiling at Lily, she felt herself grow slightly heated under his gaze, "Hullo Professor McGonagall, fancy meeting you here!" he was incredibly cheerful…then the door opened up and a young boy with black hair and eyes ran in and over to James.  
  
  
  
"Snape and Malfoy are coming! Come on James!" the boy said.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure Sirius?" Came the reply, "Oh by the way, this is…I'm sorry I don't know your name."  
  
  
  
"I'm Lily Evans," Lily spoke up, then she looked out the window and then at the newcomer, "What's a Malfoy and a Snape?"  
  
  
  
They both chuckled as if it was a hilarious question, "Y'see," James explained, "We're sorta…enemies, with this group of people who hate muggle-born people…people with non-magic Parents. I take it you're one?" Lily nodded, "well they are racist in muggle terms…they torment and play pranks and tease and stuff like that."  
  
  
  
"Oh…" was Lily's soft reply. Harry walked up behind her.  
  
  
  
"What's up Evans? Talking to strangers are you? Your mommy and daddy won't like that." He smirked as Lily looked down and blushed. "I'm Harry Brown…you'd be better off hanging with me than with Evans over there."  
  
  
  
"James Potter, and this here's Sirius Black…and I think we can tell who we'd be better off hanging out with!" retorted James, he turned back to Lily, "Anyway, as I was saying, people with witches and wizards for parents are called pureblood, and people who disrespect muggle-borns call them Mudbloods…it's the worst insult you could get."  
  
  
  
"Right," agreed Sirius, "When someone calls you that, and you have pureblood friends like us…" he paused to flex his muscles, making Lily giggle slightly, "They get the SHIT kicked out of them." Lily smiled.  
  
  
  
"So…if anyone says that to you…just tell one of us, or our friend, Peter Pettigrew…he's a bit of a weakling but he'll most certainly see to it that we are informed. Ok?" James smiled down at her, he liked her already, not only was she amazingly pretty but she was interesting to talk to and he was sure she'd be a challenge. Being a player, he was mainly looking for people to play, but he truly liked this quiet, inquisitive girl.  
  
  
  
"Alright." Was the reply…then she was trying out wands…on the first try she got it…Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Ollivander, the wand seller, said that it was a great wand for charms. "What's your wand?" she asked James.  
  
  
  
"Mahogany, eleven inches, pliable," he paused to do an amazingly correct imitation of Ollivander, "Great for Transfiguration." Suddenly the door opened and Lily turned…there stood a boy with white-blond hair that was slicked back and a boy with greasy hair that obviously needed to wash it. She looked up at Sirius and James and they nodded…Malfoy and Snape had arrived. James and Sirius moved to block her from their view, "What do you want Malfoy? Still not washing that greasy, smelly hair of yours Snape?"  
  
  
  
"Well, well, Potter and Black, the wonder duo…where's the third wheel of your group?" snarled the blond haired one.  
  
  
  
"Shut your ass Malfoy," snarled Sirius.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the boys in the doorway noticed Lily…smirking, the one Sirius had called Malfoy walked forward. "Well, well…a PRETTY Mudblood…" he sneered. Lily backed away nervously, James turned angrily and took a step towards Malfoy.  
  
  
  
"What is going on here?" snapped a voice suddenly, Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway. "Is there a problem?"  
  
  
  
"No Professor…we were all just gonna…go get Lily a pet now!" Sirius spoke up, he and James each grabbed one of Lily's arms and pulled her out the door. In the pet store, Lily bought the most adorable solid black kitten and walked out carrying it in her arms.  
  
  
  
"I'll call her Hunter!" she said excitedly, "I'll see you guys at Hogwarts right?" she asked James and Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Count on it…" they said as they walked off with their parents…the stern faced Professor McGonagall led Lily and Harry home and they went their separate ways. 


	3. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: once again. Anything you recognize is Ms. Rowling's. Anything you don't recognize is Mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Lily and her parents arrived at the station to board the train to Hogwarts, they were stumped. The platforms said 9 and 10 but there was no Platform 9 and 3/4…they looked around frantically. If they didn't find it soon Lily would miss the train!  
  
  
  
Suddenly she heard a voice behind her, "Lily!" She turned to see James and Sirius running towards her and a grin split her face.  
  
"James! Sirius!" she called. Turning to her parents she said. "Now we're safe." Turning she smiled at the boys. "Hey…I can't find out how to get to the train…do you know how?"  
  
  
  
"Sure do! Thought you might have some trouble so we waited for a while before coming. All you have to do is walk right through the barriers between platforms Nine and Ten. Here, you can come with us…it's easy!" Was Sirius' reply. Smiling, Lily walked between the two boys right at the barrier, when they reached it they walked right through…and in front of them was a train. The boys both laughed at the look on Lily's face. Then her parents arrived and they laughed even more at the look on THEIR faces.  
  
  
  
"Yo! Potter! Still hanging out with Mudbloods are we?" A cool, confident…and sickeningly cruel voice called.  
  
  
  
"Eat Griffen dung Snape!" was James' reply. He and Sirius helped Lily get her trunk to an empty compartment on the train. "Sorry Lily…but we're going to sit a couple of compartments down…is that ok?" she nodded and smiled.  
  
  
  
"That's fine. I want to be able to meet some other people…but you won't be too far will you?" she looked worried at the thought of the protectively sweet boys being too far away from her to come to her aid in case Snape or Malfoy showed up.  
  
  
  
"Of course not. Like we'd let you out of hearing distance when Snape and Malfoy are going to be out to get you!" Sirius snorted, the three of them went their separate ways. Saying her goodbyes to her parents, Lily re-boarded the train and looked up as a group of girls, obviously triplets as they all looked alike, entered her Compartment. They all had shoulder length brown hair, but each was streaked with a different color. The one on the right had a green streak in her hair, the one in the middle had red streaks, and the one on the left had blue streaks.  
  
  
  
"You mind if we sit here?" asked the middle one, "by the way. I'm Mirel Meera, and these are my sisters, Riel and Christell. Riel's the one with Green eyes, and streaks, and Christell's got blue eyes, and streaks. My eyes are brown, and obviously I've got red streaks."  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Lily Evans. And sure you can sit here!" she smiled, relieved when they smiled back and sat down. The compartment door opened again and the four girls looked up to see two other girls standing in the doorway.  
  
  
  
"Hi…we didn't want to sit with those loser purebloods so we thought we'd come down here." Said one of them, "I'm Jerica Willers, and this is Willow Verl." She grinned when the other four nodded and she and Willow entered and sat down.  
  
  
  
The six girls were talking so animatedly that when the compartment door opened again they didn't even notice. Then a cold voice sneered, "Well well, a passle of Mudbloods…look here Crabbe and Goyle! A whole compartment full of mudbloods!" Lily recognized the voice to be Malfoy's.  
  
  
  
"Well well, a bunch of halfwitted stuck up Purebloods." She said loudly to the girls in the compartment as if she didn't recognize them, "Too bad they came out with only half a brain hm?"  
  
  
  
Ever quick to catch on, Mirel said just as loudly, "Yeah…too bad…a couple of them are actually not too bad looking."  
  
  
  
At that moment, Snape, Malfoy, and two great thugs of boys burst in, "Well lookie here!" snarled Snape, "The mudblood that was with Potter and Black in Diagon Alley…where are your bodyguards Mudblood?"  
  
  
  
Lily backed away from the advancing Snape…she backed until she was against the wall and looked desperately to the triplets. They looked at each other and Mirel ran out of the compartment. "I do believe you're right Severus." Sneered Malfoy. "She IS the girl from Diagon!" Lily was beginning to feel faint with fear,  
  
  
  
Suddenly the door to the compartment burst open and a group of VERY angry boys was standing there, Mirel was standing beside James and Sirius, "Shove off Malfoy!" snarled James, "You three too…you're not wanted here."  
  
  
  
When they left James and Sirius turned to Lily who looked quite faint indeed…the image of that sneer…she stood there for quite a while before she regained her senses and blocked away all emotions inside of her. "T-thank you guys." She said in relief.  
  
  
  
"No problems Lily…you better change into your robes…we're nearly there." James grinned at her and turned to walk out.  
  
  
  
The girls all looked at her in envy, "Lily! You didn't tell us you were James Potter's friend!"  
  
  
  
"Is that such an amazing thing?" Lily asked in confusion, "I met him in Diagon Alley…he helped me understand a lot more about the wizarding world."  
  
  
  
"Lucky!" Mirel said, "He's the best looking guy around! The girls in our neighborhood would kill to have him for a boyfriend!" Lily just smiled.  
  
  
  
When they got off the Train at Hogwarts, they heard a voice calling out, "Firs' Years! Firs' years this way!" called a man that MUST have been a giant. He was HUGE! Lily and the other first years looked up at him in fear as they made their way over to him. He smiled friendlily and led them to the shore of a lake, "Righ' now, into the boats!" he called and they all boarded the boats. On their way across the water they looked around warily, when they landed on the other shore they all made their way into a hall where Professor McGonagall was standing, looking as stern as ever.  
  
  
  
"In a few seconds you will be escorted in to be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff." The Professor said, then she led them in and lined them up. "When I call your name, come up and place this hat"…she motioned to a hat on a stool… "on your head." As if on clue, the hat broke into song…when it was done, Professor McGonagall called out, "Adams, Wren!" the hat shouted out after about three seconds, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
  
  
"Benson, Bernie!"  
  
  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
  
  
"Black, Sirius!"  
  
  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
  
  
"Bock, Hanna!"  
  
  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
  
  
"Brown, Harold!"  
  
  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
  
  
When Lily placed the hat on her head she heard it in her thoughts, "Hmm…an immense bravery I sense…I also can tell that you have a drive for knowledge and power…better be…no wait…yes I definitely think…GRYFFINDOR!" Grinning elatedly, Lily made her way down to sit beside Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Great Job Lily!" he exclaimed, "I was hoping you'd make Gryffindor!"  
  
  
  
She smiled and looked back up at the line as Professor McGonagall called out, "Meese, Christell!" the lovely girl put the hat on her head and almost immediately it shouted…  
  
  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" Making her sisters gasp in fear.  
  
  
  
"Meese, Mirel!" Mirel walked forward, obviously afraid…  
  
  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily and Sirius cheered wildly, walking over with a look of immense relief, Mirel sat by Lily and watched as McGonagall called out again.  
  
  
  
"Meese, Riel!"  
  
  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" Mirel smiled and began talking to Lily again.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Sirius spoke up, "Look! It's Remus' turn!"  
  
  
  
Sure enough, McGonagall called out, "Lupin, Remus!"  
  
  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
  
  
After about three minutes they heard, "Potter, James!"  
  
  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
  
  
The whole table went wild as James bowed and ran over to sit across from Lily, catching her eyes he smiled, "Glad we're in the same house Lily!" he said.  
  
  
  
She just laughed. "Pettigrew, Peter!"  
  
  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
  
  
Before Lily knew it Professor McGonagall was shouting, "Verl, Willow!"  
  
  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
  
  
Last came, "Willers, Jerica!"  
  
  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
  
  
Willow joined them at the table and Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school, stood up and spoke, "I have a few words to say. The Forest is strictly forbidden! You may not go in there! Welcome first years, welcome back everyone else. Please not that Mr. Filch has asked me to inform you that the first people he catches setting off dungbombs in the hall will be given four weeks of detention! Now, let us enjoy this wonderful food!"  
  
  
  
The plates filled in front of them and the students all grabbed handfuls of food to begin eating, Lily was deep in conversation with Mirel and Willow and she didn't even notice that half of the people at the table were looking at her like she was a veela…she wouldn't have known what a veela was even if she HAD noticed, so it made no difference. After they ate, they all stood up and walked up to the Gryffindor Tower, the Prefect, Arthur Weasley, led them up and said in a loud voice, "The password is 'Gumdrops!' Don't forget it!"  
  
  
  
When Lily settled into bed that night, she stroked Hunter's sleek back and looked up at the ceiling. So far this was great. Little did she know that her life was about to get REAL complicated real fast.  
  
  
  
A/N WHOOOOO!!! Chapter 3's done! Lol, this fic is starting to write itself…I'm really having fun writing it! Hope you like it! Please R/R!!! 


	4. Trouble in Paradise

A/N Thanks to All who reviewed!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is the Plot, Sara Trelawney, Professor Jedrick, Willow, Christell, Riel, Mirel, and Jerica.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Lily woke up the morning she got dressed and went down to the common room. About halfway down she heard someone calling her, "Hey Lily!" She turned and looked up the stairs to see Mirel and Willow running down to catch up.  
  
  
  
Lily smiled, "Hey Mirel Hey Willow! I was just heading down to breakfast. Want to come with?"  
  
  
  
"DUH! A Meese without food is like a fish out of water!" the girls laughed at Mirel's joke as they walked the rest of the way to the Common room. In it James and Sirius were hanging with Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. James paused in his conversation to smile and wave the girls over.  
  
  
  
"Hey Lily! Hey Mirel! Hiya Willow! Have a nice night?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Yup. You guys going down to breakfast?" Mirel asked him.  
  
  
  
"We'll be down in a bit. Talk to you then!" James grinned as the girls walked off and turned back to Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "She's going to be easy to prank! Such a pushover!"  
  
  
  
"Careful James…she looks dangerous…all three of them do." Remus reasoned.  
  
  
  
"Nah! Just a pushover!" pitched in Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Whatever…"  
  
  
  
  
  
At breakfast Lily, Mirel and willow went up to retrieve their schedules. First was Herbology with Hufflepuff. Suddenly the girls heard a commotion and looked up to see James and Sirius entering singing the song "Kokomo" by the Beach Boys (I dun own the Beach boys, nor do I own their songs). Seeing Lily, James ran over and grabbed her hands, pulling her to her feet and doing an obsurd dance with her. Considering that she was laughing so hard that she could barely stand though, it was actually quite funny.  
  
  
  
After breakfast, the three girls went down to where they would take their Herbology class. Professor Trelawney smiled cheerfully at them as she called role. Lily noticed that she called out, "Trelawney, Sibyl!" for the Hufflepuff house. She grinned, thinking that The cheerful professor was Sibyl's mom.  
  
  
  
However, about halfway through the lesson of planting gillyweed, there came a whine, "But Aunt Sara!!! I'm doing what you showed me!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Sibyl Trelawney, if you were doing it like I showed you then you'd be doing it right!" Professor Trelawney snapped. "Now learn how to do it properly!" Lily looked to Mirel Wide eyed but the cheerful Meese just shrugged and continued. Willow laughed softly and rolled her eyes before continuing as well.  
  
  
  
After Herbology they had Charms with Ravenclaw…the three were especially excited about this because Riel and Jerica were In Ravenclaw. When they met up with the two the five of them excitedly sat down together, talking…then Jerica looked over at another row of desks and sighed.  
  
  
  
"You guys are so lucky to have James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black in your house!" she sighed again, making the three Gryffindor girls roll their eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"Considering that James made me do an obsurd dance this morning I'm not sure it'll be all that boring at least." Remarked Lily, Willow and Mirel laughed and Riel and Jerica both rolled their eyes.  
  
  
  
When Professor McGonagall entered the room, her presence had an instant effect. Everyone, even the mischievious quatet of boys got quiet. "Transfiguration is one of the most difficult types of magic. If you do not work hard and study you will not progress. Now get out your wands and mimick me until I tell you otherwise." She said in her stern, no messing around voice. Soon they were too busy to talk anyway, trying to mimick the difficult wand movements the professor was doing.  
  
  
  
After Transfiguration came lunch, the girls headed down to lunch and sat down…they were about halfway through lunch when suddenly Lily SCREAMED! There were snakes in her spaghetti! She screamed again and tears came to her eyes, being deathly afraid of snakes she did NOT think this funny at all. She looked around wildly to see James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all in hysterics. All four of the boys had been watching her and were now rolling on the ground holding their stomaches and laughing at her inconvenience. She stood up and ran from the Great Hall, tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
  
  
She ran blindly down a hallway and ran into someone, stuttering a sorry she kept running, trying to get as far away from James and his group of friends as possible. When she finally stopped she heard someone approaching and turned around to see Snape walking towards her.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Mudblood?" he asked her. Not cruelly, more curiously.  
  
  
  
"Th-that wretched James Potter!" she said shakily, still crying. "I'm deathly afraid of snakes and they put snakes in my spaghetti! It's my favorite food too! Not anymore though. And my name is Lily Evans! Not mudblood!" she added crossly.  
  
  
  
"Sorry…just with Malfoy around so much I'm used to calling you Mudblood." He put his arms around her and hugged her, "Potter and his friends like to play jokes too much."  
  
  
  
She stiffened for a second before melting into his arms and crying her tears out, suddenly there came an icy voice from down the corridor, "Get your slimy hands off of her Snape!" James Potter hissed.  
  
  
  
"You're the one who made her cry Potter," Snape sneered, "I'm just helping calm her down!"  
  
  
  
"Lily, come with me." James told her. Lily looked from Snape to James and back again.  
  
  
  
"No." she said without looking back at James, Snape smirked and led her down to the dungeons for their next lesson, potions with Slytherin.  
  
  
  
"Can I see you again Lily?" he asked her before everyone else reached the room. "even though I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor Mud…muggle born."  
  
  
  
"I'd like that," she smiled at him, which made James, who had just entered, turn red in fury. Sirius entered at about that moment with Remus, Peter, Mirel and Willow close behind and he looked at Snape and Lily, then James, then back at Snape and Lily. Shrugging, he sat down by James with the other two boys while Willow and Mirel walked over to Lily.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Mirel asked her, "Why were you talking to that Slytherin?"  
  
  
  
"I'm terrified of snakes…" Lily said bitterly, loud enough for James and Sirius to hear, "They scare me so much that I have nightmares for weeks if I see them."  
  
  
  
"No WONDER you screamed!" Willow said, "That was a rotten thing to do, transfiguring your spaghetti like that!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah…and spaghetti was my favorite food."  
  
  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you were with that Slytherin." Mirel said.  
  
  
  
"Snape followed me and helped me out." Was Lily's reply, "He's not as bad as some of them…don't tell the Slytherins that though."  
  
  
  
"James and his group neither…they'd proclaim you a traitor if they knew." The girls were talking in whispers now. Suddenly, their teacher, Professor Jedrick, walked into the classroom. Just his aura made everyone shut up this time. He glared at them like they were all dungeon rats.  
  
  
  
"As potion making is a separate art from any other magical study there will be little wand waving in here. There will be few notes and we will begin by making a simple potion." He wrote the formula and ingredients on the board. "Begin…follow these instructions to the letter and you'll be fine."  
  
  
  
All during class, James kept glaring daggers at Lily, she glared right back and, despite Professor Jedrick's criticism and angry shouting, she created a perfect potion. After potions, Charms was the same way, with Willow, Mirel, Remus, and Sirius (A/N: This author does NOT like Peter so he's going to be too stupid to understand what's happening) looking nervously at the two. It was obvious that things in the Gryffindor tower were going to get QUITE icy now.  
  
  
  
Months passed, all of them the same. All of them went home for Christmas break and had a couple of weeks to rest up and relieve the stress and tension that had built in result to James and Lily's hatred for each other. But when they got back the tension was still there. Lily began pranking James and his group, who called themselves the Marauders, right back and the war raged worse than ever. Soon it was miserable for all of their friends, Lily wasn't on speaking terms with Sirius and Remus, but that didn't mean that Willow and Mirel weren't. When the two haters went up to bed the four sat in the common room and talked in a friendly way. At the end of the year, the three girls hugged and parted ways, as did the four boys. On the way home Lily talked excitedly about her year, with Petunia glaring at her like she was nothing but filth and her parents were beaming at her happily.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm going to skip ahead to fifth year now, when the marauders all become anamagi. I'm sorry about that but I don't really want to write until their later years. Yeah yeah I know I'm lazy. 


	5. James makes a BIGGER mistake

A/N Thanks to All who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is the Plot, Seeker Savers, Sara Trelawney, Professor Jedrick, Willow, Christell, Riel, Mirel, and Jerica.  
  
Lily got off of the train during her fifth year and looked around- she'd been onto some sort of magic that James and his little group of Marauders were doing and she'd finally figured out what.They were becoming Animagi. Which meant that she had to find Mirel and Willow and give them the notes that she'd duplicated from Potter and Black's files. Which ALSO meant that she'd have to explain to them exactly how she'd found out. But, hey, with Lily you could never tell when she was going to come up with some crazy scheme that would actually work. And it was even rarer that you could stop her.  
  
Contrary to all of Lily's worst fears, neither of the other girls asked how she'd gotten the notes. They merely took them, looked them over, nodded, and asked as one "When do we try it?"  
  
"Tonight- First night back.before Potter and Black do. Since they've got it figured out they'll attempt it soon.and I've been waiting to show that James Potter up for a long time!"  
  
"Yeah but Sirius isn't all that bad!" Mirel protested softly.  
  
"Neither is Remus!" Willow chimed.  
  
"Yes, well, Potter is and that stupid little RAT of a Pettigrew wouldn't know good magic if it hit him with a bludger! Besides- I get my new broom tonight from McGonagall to replace the one Potter destroyed and I don't want him touching it."  
  
Both James and Lily had made the quidditch team- Potter was the seeker and Lily was a position called the Seeker Saver- As a seeker saver her job was to keep the seeker- in this case Potter- safe and on his/her broom at all costs.even if it meant that her beloved Nimbus 1800 was destroyed in the process. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore had agreed that she deserved another broom for her selflessness and Dumbledore had promised her the newest version- the Nimbus 1968.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
James jumped down from the train followed by the rest of the Marauders; he then turned to them, "Aight group- we do it tonight.before Evans and her little group can get our notes. That way we'll be ready for the full moon in a week."  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter nodded, then Sirius said, "You have to admit James- Evans is one good looking little bitch this year."  
  
"Yeah- even better looking than last year." Remus said- both he and Sirius were looking over James' shoulder.  
  
James turned around to see Evans hand out something to Mirel and Willow and he had to admit- she was looking nice. Then he saw Snape walk over and kiss Evans gently on the lips.and that made his blood boil. "She looks as ugly as ever- now lets get on with this." He stomped off to the magic carriages to go to the school, Sirius and Remus exchanged glances and followed him and Peter.well lets just say he was more interested in eating his boogers than following at that moment. (A/N- Once again this Author must stress that she doesn't like Peter at all.)  
  
The sorting and the feast passed in a blur for the fuming Potter and soon enough he was in his Dormitory- preparing to work the spell that would turn him into an animagus.  
  
"Maila Corpa Anima Sheil." Sirius started.  
  
  
  
"Iliana Mitama Gora Anima Semia!"  
  
Lily dimly heard Mirel say the last part of the spell to turn her into an animagus and she felt an odd shifting.her body was changing and moving- Mirel and Willow watched as she slowly turned into a GIANT white tiger- they smiled as she looked at them and perked her ears up- then she closed her eyes and in seconds she was her usual self- standing there once more.  
  
They performed the spell twice more and soon each of them could transform- Lily to a white tiger, Mirel to a black panther, and Willow to a mountain lion- then they went to bed, exhausted and drained, but happy.  
  
The next morning, a long and thin package was dropped in front of Lily. She saw Potter glance her way and take note of it and then he turned and called out to the Gryffindor table, "Quidditch practice at lunch!"  
  
Lily and her friends fumed- all three of them were on the team as were Lupin, Black, and Potter. Mirel and Willow were Chasers and Black and Lupin were beaters. Potter was the seeker and Lily was the seeker saver- none of them wanted to practice on their second day back!! The Gryffindor keeper, Arthur Weasley- a Gryffindor 7th year- was also obviously not happy.he had a girlfriend, who was the third Chaser, and neither of them wanted to spend their second day with each other on the field instead of snogging in an empty classroom!  
  
So it was with much grumbling that the whole team mounted their brooms and took to the sky- Lily hovered around watching Potter and the others play.suddenly Severus and the Slytherin team walked out carrying brooms. Lily totally ignored her own team and flew down to see her boyfriend.  
  
"EVANS! GET BACK UP HERE!!!!" Potter screamed down at her- furious that she'd abandon the Gryffindor team like that and just go down to snog Severus. "WE'RE PRACTICING!!!!"  
  
Lily just ignored him- like she did every time he started trying to run her life. She slipped her arms around the back of Severus' neck and hugged him, then she kissed him softly while Malfoy and the others laughed up at Potter.  
  
"Looks like the Water Lily chose us over you Potter!!" Malfoy sneered, "Tough luck!"  
  
Lily smiled at Severus and flew back up to hover above Potter, "Not that it's any of your business Potter- but my life is my life." She sneered, making him even madder than ever.  
  
He was so mad, in fact, that he raised his hand, drew back.and a resounding Slap echoed off of the castle.Lily flew backwards a few feet, her hand coming up to her cheek.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god.Evans." James began- realizing his mistake and reaching for her.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME POTTER!" She screamed, "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!" She then turned her broom and flew for the castle as fast as she could- Mirel and Willow flying after her seconds later.  
  
"Brilliant, Potter!" Malfoy called down from below, "Even I couldn't have done a better job of making her hate you!!"  
  
"Shut up and leave Malfoy!" Sirius hissed, his wand coming out, "Else you'll find yourself hexed to oblivion!"  
  
"Ooh I'm scared!" Malfoy sneered, "Are Potter's Ickle friends going to hex me?"  
  
"Sod off Malfoy!" Arthur Weasley snapped from James' right.James heard none of it though.he couldn't help remembering the look on Lily's face when he'd slapped her.the hurt disbelief turning swiftly to tears.the way she'd rushed off without looking back.all of it.  
  
In a fit of anger he turned on Malfoy, "Ferniculous!!" Malfoy fell to the ground, Plants sprouting from his skin. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH MALFOY! SHUT-YOUR-MOTHER-FUCKING-MOUTH!!!" James flew off after the girls with Sirius and Remus following.Peter sat in the stands picking his nose.  
  
James found Evans in the Library; he walked up behind her and said softly, "Lily."  
  
Evans came out of her seat and turned around, her face was streaked with tears and James' heart broke to see them. "What do you *Sniff* want Potter?" She asked him.  
  
James shook his head, tears in his own eyes at the tears in hers. "Lily.I'm so sorry.I got out of hand." He stepped up to her and took her into his arms, holding her close.  
  
"T-the last time you held me like this was when Hunter died." Lily whispered softly.her voice breaking.  
  
"Shh baby.James is here.I'm here." He whispered, laying his cheek against her head and holding her close. "I'm so sorry Lily, Baby.I'm so, so, SO sorry."  
  
Lily buried her face in his chest and they stood like that for.only the books knew how long.before moving apart and going their separate ways. 


	6. Ok, what's goin on!

A/N Thanks to All who reviewed! I want some more reviews!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is the Plot, Seeker Savers, Sara Trelawney, Professor Jedrick, Willow, Christell, Riel, Mirel, and Jerica.  
  
The next morning at the breakfast table something major was missing- there were no explosions, no screams, no curses, no arguments...Something was missing. Mirel and Willow shifted their gazes to Lily, amazed. Lily just mildly ate her breakfast as if it was a normal morning, as did James. But something was missing...there was no...Hostility...no...Hate. Whatever had happened between Hogwart's famous worst archenemies the night before had brought on a truce...but at a cost. Sirius and Remus were looking back and forth from Lily to James in bewilderment and Mirel and Willow weren't much better off. They kept waiting for the expected and much missed explosions...all in vain it seemed.  
  
Then...  
  
*Tic Toc*  
  
Without warning...  
  
*Tic Toc*  
  
The great hall suddenly erupted with screams. Students, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike were screaming and jumping away from their tables. All, that is, except for our favorite pair of archenemies. Lily and James never moved, neither of them even looking up from their breakfasts at the screams and curses from their fellow classmates, neither noticing the death glares radiating from all corners of the great hall as the students scattered...or so it seemed...  
  
  
  
When she'd agreed to play the ultimate prank that would make her and Potter the ULTIMATE pranksters of Hogwarts, she'd had no idea that the outcome would be so enjoyable. The prank had been almost boringly simple...but as the level of their pranks had rapidly inclined to the dramatic state in which Hogwarts was lucky to be standing, nobody had been expecting something so brilliantly simple.  
  
Setting up the prank had been simple enough for students of their caliber; it had been a matter of timing and precision, as well as the exact way they somehow worked together-even though they hated each other to hell and back. Lily had been in charge of the charms part of the prank, charming the deadly snake muggle toys that Potter had somehow managed to transfigure into food for a certain period of time to move. The two hadn't charmed their own food and so could pretend not to notice a thing, though Lily was a bit uneasy of the dancing snakes all around her. Across the table, Potter raised his eyes just long enough to meet hers and give her a triumphant smile before he returned to his food.  
  
Lily had to fight back a grin 'We work well together...I...guess...' Having admitted this to herself, she smiled calmly and conjured a look of confused bewilderment as she took the charm off of the toy snakes at the precise second that Potter transfigured them back into food.  
  
The two pranksters looked up and around in seemingly genuine confusion at their classmates. Lily blinked as she saw Mirel and Willow glaring at her, fuming. They moved slowly back to their seats flanking Lily as Black and Lupin followed suit with Potter.  
  
"Hey guys...what's up?" She asked, as if nothing was the matter. Inside, she smirked and flaunted the joke in their faces.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T SEE THEM?!" Roared Willow. "THE SLYTHERINS PRANKED THE WHOLE GRYFFINDOR TABLE EXCEPT YOU AND THAT DAMNED POTTER!!!"  
  
Mirel was nodding in agreement, glaring at the Slytherin Table, "I'm telling you Lily, That Severus Snape is bad news." Both of them were shaking in hatred as they stared at the group of Slytherin boys that Lily usually hung out with; Lily merely blinked and finished her breakfast, exchanging a small smirk with Potter.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile the Slytherins were all glaring daggers at the Marauders. Nobody took note of the fact that POTTER and EVANS were the only ones without snakes in their food at those two respectable tables. None except one certain Lucius Malfoy...He began to smirk in his certain, oily git way. Perhaps...  
  
  
  
*********** Rambling Stardust: *Ducks all of the evil fruit thrown for the abrupt ending.* Sorry folks but it was necessary! I'll add more later!! 


	7. A little bit of Quidditch, a couple of p...

A/N Thanks to All who reviewed! I want some more reviews!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Oh! A special thanks to Artemis for your criticizing...I see what you mean and I'm glad you caught that. My bad! ^.^' For the record, the Gryffindor Keeper is now Harry Brown. I'll try to go back and redo the chapter that I made that mistake in.  
  
Also, Thank you to: HermioneTwin11, Smiley, Brin, Lilygurl, Cassie, Shattered Angel, and Himitsu for your reviews! I love reading them and I love any chance to improve my story!  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is the Plot, Seeker Savers, Harry Brown, Sara Trelawney, Professor Jedrick, Willow, Christell, Riel, Mirel, and Jerica.  
  
  
  
At Halloween, there was to be a ball..it was because of this ball..that Lucius Malfoy had a plan.  
  
The Evans girl- The Mudblood- she had to go. Severus Snape would never serve Voldemort with Evans in the way- so she had to be disposed of. And he knew just how he was going to do it. Having observed her love/hate relationship with Potter- damned Muggle Lover- he had formed a plan in his maliciously brilliant mind. He was counting on Severus' love for Evans and Potter's love for Evans to let his plan work. But there was another factor. Evans' love for Severus and Evans' love for Potter. Ah- so THAT was what he'd forgotten.  
  
Lucius stroked his chin thoughtfully, contemplating this new development. Evans' feelings were something that he hadn't counted on. This may prove to be more of a challenge than he originally thought. No matter- Severus Snape would be putty in his hands before the Christmas Holiday. Make no mistake. Laughter that was both malicious and full of evil glee rang throughout the Slytherin dormitories, causing even the most ruthless Slytherins to shudder.  
  
  
  
Lily screamed as a bludger flew at full speed towards her head, she was working on holding the nearly unconscious Potter on her broom in front of her. Black and Lupin looked up sharply at her cry, then Black was flying towards her as fast as his broom would go, deflecting the second bludger as he went, he got in front of the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Seeker Saver (A/N: There are only two Seeker Savers- One for Gryffindor/Ravenclaw and One for Slytherin/Hufflepuff) and deflected the bludger so hard that the momentum sent him backwards into Lily.  
  
Potter, on his already precarious perch, fell with a cry of dismay from both Black and Lily; Lily moved her broom into a smooth dive right after the falling seeker. She drew even with him, and then she was beyond him, still diving at full speed. Everyone in the stands screamed as she came closer and closer to the ground, then, just when they feared for her life, she swooped under Potter, catching the barely conscious boy on her back and coming to a gentle stop on the ground. The crowds let out an audible gasp as she gently helped Potter off of her broom, then she waited until he felt like flying again and handed him her own broom.  
  
  
  
James couldn't believe it. When he'd seen the ground coming closer and closer he knew he was going to die. Without warning, Evans had swooped under him and landed gently, handing him her own precious broom. She pushed him onto it and told him to catch the snitch. She also told him that she'd seen it near the Slytherin's goal posts.  
  
In what was almost a daze, James began flying on the magnificent broom. He caught sight of the snitch and swooped into a dive, grabbing the golden ball out of thin air and ending the quidditch match. He was basking in the usual glory he got after matches such as these when he remembered Evans- looking around wildly, he saw that Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were both glaring at her and yelling at her for catching him and not letting him fall. He, Sirius, and Remus started angrily towards the three with Meese and Verl right behind them, Evans saw them and shook her head fiercely, calling a desperate "NO!" As Malfoy struck her across the face with Snape following suit.  
  
James and his friends stopped and watched, paralyzed with fear for Lily, as- deep in the shadows- Malfoy and Snape proceeded to beat the ever living shit out of her before storming off in a huff. James waved Sirius, Remus, and the girls away and slowly approached the girl lying motionless in the shadows. James felt his blood boil and his heart raced. He felt something like a fire in his heart that would only be doused when he sent Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape to their graves, so great was his hatred as he looked at the pitiful crying bundle of life that was Lily that he almost punched the wall of the locker rooms right then and there. But that wouldn't help Lily. So he walked forward and knelt beside her, gently gathering her into his arms.  
  
  
  
Lily whimpered as she felt someone's arms slip around her. She opened her eyes and looked up into the pained face of Potter. He was stroking her hair gently and she dimly felt/heard him tapping her wounds with his wand and muttering healing spells. When he was finished, she groaned and moved her sore limbs, crying softly in pain. Potter put a tender finger over her lips and shushed her gently.  
  
'Strange..' She thought '..his fingers are warm and gentle and so sweet..why is he doing this? What am I thinking..of course he'll want payment..' She shifted in his arms and he helped her get comfortable, then he just held her and let her think about things.  
  
'Of course- payment I could give him- it may not be EXACTLY what he wants but that's not entirely my fault is it? Thought not.' Lily sat up suddenly and did something neither of the two thought she'd ever, Ever, EVER- in their lifetimes- do.  
  
She kissed him. And he kissed back.  
  
Lily's POV  
  
When I kissed him, I realized that it was a mistake. Not that I didn't LIKE the kiss- quite on the contrary. It was just- I realized like four seconds too late that this was VERY dangerous ground that I was walking on. When I finally realized it after my momentary laps of stupidity in kissing Potter- He was kissing back.  
  
And that, is the worst thing AND the best thing, that ever happened in my life. I realized at that point, all of the things I was missing with Severus. As James' gently probing lips parted and his tongue begged entry, I realized my beckoning. I had always wondered if it necessarily HAD to feel like I was kissing a big brother- now I knew. And his tongue wasn't 'tall like Severus'. For one- it didn't feel like a rather rude and demanding slug had entered my mouth rather forcefully and angrily. Rather, it felt like he was almost as afraid of me..as I was of him. As his hands ran over me- I knew that it was too late..the Wild Water Lily had been tamed..and with one single kiss, no less.  
  
James' POV  
  
When she kissed me, the first thing I thought was that she was just trying to rid herself of all burdens placed upon her by my healing her. I know I was right because she hesitated during the kiss- but I couldn't let her go. I pulled her against me with all of the tenderness that I didn't know I possessed and kissed her back with all that I had to give. This girl, this flower, this angel..nothing compared to her. I could have laughed at the irony of it all- if someone, ANYONE, had told me, just that Saturday morning, that SAME Saturday morning at the breakfast table.the same morning that we cursed the waffles..that I would be kissing Lily Evans..I would have bashed their faces in.  
  
That's when I realized. That rush of passion, that fierce need for control, for release, that didn't come with Lily. Oh no..what I had been missing with so many others..so many innocent girls and not so innocent girls. That flow, that that that..NEED ..it wasn't present here. With Lily..I didn't feel the need to rush and hurry and expel that passion..I could take my time- I could be tender, gentle. Loving.  
  
I felt her soft and tender lips respond to mine and I wondered briefly what she was thinking about, she was pressing her body against mine- as if she was afraid to let go, afraid to fall into the depths of whatever labyrinth was nearby with no chance to be saved, less she hold on to me. I felt elation, longing, love..love- what a completely..WONDERFUL word. Nothing can describe what, in those few minutes, I felt for that beautiful girl. All I could think about was how right that seemed and how perfect she fit into my arms. How warm her body was and how she smelled like lavender. Our eyes were closed by this time, I don't think I'd ever have been the same again after that.  
  
  
  
Lucius watched the two innocent Gryffindors with an expression close to elation. Not for their well-being..but because his wonderful trap had worked. Getting Goyle to take the polyjuice potion had been the hardest part- next to keeping him quiet until they got to Evans' side. He had told Goyle what to say ahead of time, so the brute wouldn't screw up Lucius' plan and blow it with some stupid remark that the witty, brilliant Snape would never say. The plan had worked through to perfection. Severus had taken a bludger to the face while Evans had been concentrating on Potter's safety. The very same bludger that Black had beat aside in a desperate attempt to get to Evans and shield her from the oncoming ball.  
  
How fate worked out..Lucius couldn't have planned it any better. For the second time in less than two days, evil, malicious, chilling laughter rang through the dungeons. Severus Snape was as good as his.. 


	8. Away

A/N Thanks to All who reviewed! I want some more reviews!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!  
  
Also, Thank you to: HermioneTwin11, Smiley, Brin, Lilygurl, Cassie, Shattered Angel, and Himitsu for your reviews! I love reading them and I love any chance to improve my story!  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is the Plot, Seeker Savers, Harry Brown, Sara Trelawney, Professor Jedrick, Willow, Christell, Riel, Mirel, and Jerica.  
  
  
  
Severus walked out of the hospital wing later that evening to find his life in shambles. And of course, Lucius Malfoy was there to help him pick up the pieces. Lily hated him...seems he "beat her" after the quidditch match...of course, she couldn't know that he had been in the hospital wing, she'd been too busy saving Potter. But she didn't believe him. Sight was more proof than fact, he supposed. The only thing he couldn't figure out is whom Lucius had gotten to play him. Crabbe perhaps? Too dense...he wouldn't even be able to repeat what Lucius told him to say. Avery? Too violent and not quite witty enough...also too rash. That left Goyle...ah Yes...Goyle. Perfect. Just the person who would do it correctly. Severus grabbed a vial of veritaserum on his way down to the great hall. It was time to learn the truth...and he'd make sure that Lily was near enough to hear too.  
  
  
  
Lily hurried into the Great Hall after having told Severus off when he had approached her as if nothing had ever happened. She had then run down to catch up with Potter who was waiting to make sure nothing happened to her. He escorted her into the Great Hall and she left to join Willow and Mirel, telling them calmly why she was late. Excluding the kiss...of course. They looked at her suspiciously, but both knew better than to ask details that she didn't readily provide. Lily stretched and picked up a piece of toast, taking a bite. She'd been on a needless diet for the past two years and nothing anyone could tell her would change her mind. She had decided, through a prank that Potter and his cronies had played, that she was not only completely and utterly UGLY but completely and utterly FAT as well.  
  
Thus she was on a diet.  
  
A needless diet...as far as everyone else- including Potter- was concerned.  
  
"Yo Evans!" Potter sneered. "You're not fat!"  
  
Lily gave him a look and he, wisely, shut up. Then she turned as Goyle started suddenly shouting out to the whole Great Hall.  
  
"I TOOK A POLYJUICE POTION AND BEAT LILY EVANS WITH LUCIUS MALFOY! IT WASN'T SNAPE!!" Potter, Lily, Lucius, Black, Lupin, Willow, and Mirel all fell out of their chairs in surprise while Severus sat at the Slytherin table smirking in a self-satisfied way.  
  
  
  
James watched with Sirius, Remus, Verl, and Meese as Evans stood up and walked over to Snape. The two conversed in low voices for a few minutes before Snape looked straight at James, a look on his face like he'd just been punched in the gut and kicked in the balls at the same time. Evans turned and began walking towards the doors of the Great Hall. Snape said something and she stopped, turning and looking back at him. Then she turned and walked out of the room. Right before the doors closed, James saw her break into a run.  
  
He stood and made some excuse of going to the library to look up a book on quidditch that he'd been searching for, for quite some time. When the doors were fully closed and not a second before that, he broke into a run in search of the girl he'd sworn hatred towards so many times in the past.  
  
When he caught up with her...she had, once again, taken up refuge in the library. James walked over to her and touched her shoulder gently. Evans turned and automatically punched out at him. James grabbed her wrist and held her until she realized who he was. When she did, she looked up at him and sniffed.  
  
James could see that she was fighting tears, and doing a piss poor job of it at that. Several slipped past her defenses and slid down her cheeks. On an instinct that James never knew that he had, he reached up and tenderly wiped the tears away, then he pulled the shaking girl to him and held her until she calmed down.  
  
"Evans...shh...shh...Tell James all about it...tell me all about it baby." He cooed in her ear.  
  
She began in a shuddering voice. "I-I broke it off with S-Severus because he's more like an older brother to me. H-He told me that I broke his heart fifty times over with that one act. He said that I was the only thing standing between him and Lucius Malfoy's evil plans. When I walked away...he said that h-he loved me...I said that I know- and I do- and then I walked out and came up here. James...did I do the right thing? I didn't- I couldn't stay with him. Not after..."  
  
  
  
"You did right Lily...You did right. No matter what, YOUR feelings come first. Don't ever forget that. Don't you EVER forget that."  
  
"I won't James." She whispered, wondering why, if her feelings came first, he wasn't the one she'd been with for five years instead of Severus. "I won't..."  
  
With those final words, she pulled away from Potter and walked out of the library. Away from Potter, Away from Severus, and towards complete isolation- aside from her two friends and the boys who seemed to like her immensely.  
  
A/N: Well? Like? Hate? Want me to stop? Review and enlighten me to your opinions. 


	9. Downhill from there

A/N Thanks to All who reviewed! I want some more reviews!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!  
  
Also, A Special Thank you to: HermioneTwin11, Smiley, Brin, Lilygurl, Cassie, Shattered Angel, Himitsu, WolfMoon, and Sia for your reviews! I love reading them and I love any chance to improve my story!  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is the Plot, Seeker Savers, Harry Brown, Sara Trelawney, Professor Ivan Jedrick, Willow, Christell, Riel, Mirel, and Jerica.  
  
  
  
Lily soon found out just how hard this isolation was going to be. It started when Mirel and Willow both told her that they were officially going out with Black and Lupin. They told her that they'd be ditching her and did she mind? Well, no, she didn't mind. Not one bit! In a pig's eye...  
  
So Lily was on her own for the first time since she'd entered the magickal world. She'd been there for five years so it wasn't as bad as it would have been when she first came. She enveloped herself in her studies and let herself be consumed by a need to get good grades. Mirel and Willow didn't even notice that their once mischievous and playful best friend was wasting away before their eyes, so caught up were they in their own relationships they didn't notice how horrible Lily was starting to look.  
  
But James did...He sat by and watched painfully as Lily grew thinner, whiter, more ragged, and quieter. She went from being the prettiest, most popular girl in school to the ugly outcast that nobody really paid attention to. James felt himself die inside each time Lily walked up to her dorm without even glancing at any of the people who had once been her best friends...  
  
But he couldn't do anything about it. And that thought killed him like nothing else ever could have. So he continued life, continued pranks, and began to pine away just as Lily was doing. It seemed that they would both waste away before their friends even thought to remember them. But someone noticed...  
  
Whoever said Professor Jedrick wasn't observant must have once said "Birds don't fly." Or "Fish Don't Swim." Or maybe "Students don't learn." Or my favorite "Hippogriffs aren't proud." So when he noticed two of his very best students begin to waste away into their studies, he immediately began to look into the problem. He began, in his own cruel, cold way, to slowly favor Mr. Potter and Miss Evans. He was constantly watching his two favored students, constantly helping them when they needed it and always directing them about the best ways to do their homework without actually doing it for them.  
  
Even Professor Dumbledore noticed that Professor Ivan Jedrick was favoring two GRYFFINDORS for the first time in history, but he wasn't angry. On the contrary, he was positively DELIGHTED at this turn of events. Of course, he hated to see two of the best students in the history of Hogwarts fade away to nothing in order to begin Ivan's wonderful change...but sacrifices had to be made...he supposed. Besides, when Lily Evans and James Potter FINALLY got together, it would be a wonderful day for the entire school.  
  
Being quite the divination expert himself, Albus Dumbledore was looking forward to the day that Hogwarts' worst archenemies became friends...or more. It made no difference to most people in the school but when peace finally reigned supreme over the school was the day...but we won't go into that. Let's just assume that Dumbledore was eagerly watching the future ok? Ok. As I was saying, our dear couple was growing deeper and deeper into their own brains and away from the rest of the world when Ivan Jedrick and Albus Dumbledore stepped in to put an end to it.  
  
On a Friday night of no consequence...so far...Lily Evans and James Potter both made their way to dinner, only halfway conscious of what their friends were saying. Of course, Willow was talking about Remus, and vise versa, and Mirel was talking about Sirius...and vise versa. So it wasn't like Lily and James were missing all THAT much. Of COURSE, if they'd paid attention, they'd have notice Professor Jedrick walk over and pour veritaserum into their drinks and a specialized potion called truth salt onto their steak. Thus, they didn't notice...  
  
Until it was too late, that is.  
  
Stardust's Rambling: Like? Hate? Want to kill me? Heh...sorry if this chapter REALLY sucks everyone. You know me. Lazy, evil, love leaving ya'll on cliffhangers. AnyWAY I'll try to get my next chapter up soon. School kinda prohibits a lot of posting that I could be doing though. So please bear with me! 


	10. Truth or Dare

A/N Thanks to All who reviewed! I want some more reviews!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!  
  
Also, A Special Thank you to: HermioneTwin11, Smiley, Brin, Lilygurl, Cassie, Shattered Angel, Himitsu, WolfMoon, Sia, and Devil's Angel for your reviews! I love reading them and I love any chance to improve my story!  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is the Plot, Seeker Savers, Harry Brown, Sara Trelawney, Professor Ivan Jedrick, Willow, Christell, Riel, Mirel, and Jerica.  
  
In the last chapter of the Journey to Hogwarts: Our dear Ivan Jedrick snuck veritaserum into Lily and James' food to end their disintegration.  
  
  
  
Well...Dumbledore had informed their so-called "friends" about their...condition. Thus, it seemed that a rather large game of truth or dare was going to be going on in the common room that night. And Mirel, Willow, Remus, and Sirius all warned their friends that if they tried to get out of it they'd get the prank of the decade played on them. Needless to say, Lily and James were participating...even if their friends had to tie them up to get them to.  
  
So here they were...sitting in the common room full of happy people when they themselves were anything but. Not their problem. Right? Wrong. They were in full body binds and forced to listen to the dares that came their way. Then it was Lily's turn. Mirel took off the bind on her mouth and asked her.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Mirel was grinning like a maniac, Sirius' arms around her lovingly.  
  
"You little bitch! I choose Truth." Lily growled, not knowing about the truth spell on her...which was good for Mirel because if she had known, Lily would have been ringing someone's neck.  
  
"Who do you like more than anything else on this earth?" Mirel grinned. Remus, Sirius, and Willow were all grinning like maniacs.  
  
Without even thinking, Lily opened her mouth to snap "Nobody" when the most peculiar thing happened. Instead of saying the intended word, she said immediately. "James Potter."  
  
Needless to say, she was just as shocked as everyone else at the turn of events. She gulped and turned to Sirius, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare." He grinned. And thus the game continued.  
  
Not TOO many turns later, Remus turned to James and asked the dreaded, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
Figuring that it was safer to choose truth in any case, James immediately snapped out his decision, causing more maniacal grins. "Who do you have sex dreams about daily?"  
  
James gave Remus a death glare and opened his mouth to say that it wasn't any of his damned business...but instead, he heard himself say, "Lily Evans." Causing the girl in question to blush a deep crimson and look away.  
  
James and Lily finally gave in and began to have fun after that, the body binds were reversed and they began to participate willingly, sending out just as mischievous dares as their friends sent them. And their friends were ALWAYS careful to avoid asking about the two dangerous teenagers' love life again. Until...  
  
"James! Truth or Dare?" Lily said, not even pausing to use his last name.  
  
"Dare!" He grinned at her. His dares were only rivaled by Lily's when it came to creativity. Lily giggled and rubbed her hands together as she prepared.  
  
"I dare you to strip dance." She said calmly. She was already sitting in nothing but her muggle bikini, and looking quite sexy, James thought, on a dare from Sirius.  
  
James looked at her as if she was crazy, then he gulped and said, "Umm...perhaps this is enough for one night? Please?" The others all went up to bed but Lily cornered James.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You still have one more dare to do." She smirked. James was about to faint at how incredibly sexy she looked at that moment, her red hair flaming down around the green bikini that brought out her beautiful eyes.  
  
With a groan he began dancing to the music that was suddenly playing in the background, slowly he began to strip until he was in his boxers alone, then he looked at Lily, asking permission to stop. Lily walked up to him and looked up at him, smiling teasingly.  
  
"Thank you" she said, "That was worth waiting up to see." And with that, she turned and walked up to the dorm without another word, leaving James alone, in his boxers, and quite confused.  
  
Stardust's Rambling: Hmm...ok this is going to go on your reviews! I can end this part of the 3 or 4 part story that this will probably turn out to be and work on their life AFTER Hogwarts, which means that James and Lily get together next chapter. OR...James (or Lily) can screw up again and it'll keep going for a while. Either way it'll continue. Your reviews will determine the outcome of this people! I'll be taking the votes as of...NOW *Little Pistol goes off* GO GO GO!! REVIEW!!! 


	11. Mars was Bright that Night

A/N Thanks to All who reviewed! I want some more reviews!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!  
  
Also, A Special Thank you to: HermioneTwin11, Smiley, Brin, Lilygurl, Cassie, Shattered Angel, Himitsu, WolfMoon, Sia, Devil's Angel, and Bella for your reviews! I love reading them and I love any chance to improve my story!  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is the Plot, Seeker Savers, Harry Brown, Sara Trelawney, Professor Ivan Jedrick, Willow, Christell, Riel, Mirel, and Jerica.  
  
  
  
James had had it. He was tired of playing this game with his emotions. He was going to be confronting Lily the next day or, Kami Help him, Die trying. So he walked wearily up to his dorm and collapsed into bed. Little did he know, A certain red headed girl was thinking the same thing. Only she'd given up on trying to sleep and was outside in her tiger form, racing through the Forbidden Forest at full speed.  
  
The next morning in the Great Hall, at Breakfast, James and Sirius walked in Singing Kokomo. James turned and, dancing, walked up to Lily and pulled her to her feet, the two danced as they had on the first day in their first year, having pure and innocent fun that nobody could begrudge Hogwarts' famous archenemies. Mirel and Willow lounged in Sirius and Remus' laps and the four watched as their friends were united in something that nobody else could seem to comprehend.  
  
As they danced, Lily and James whispered sweet nothings to each other that, had they managed to hear clearly, nobody would ever be able to tell what the meanings were. Lily and James' hatred for each other ceased to exist and a new feeling began in its place, one that would take some exploring from the both of them.  
  
Professors Jedrick, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were thrilled at the new turn of events. They had watched for this day for the entire five years that they'd had the bright young students.  
  
That night, while everyone slept, two people were finally happy. The peace was supreme...but Mars was Bright that night.  
  
THE END  
  
Stardust's Rambling: Well, that's enough for the Journey of Hogwarts...I'll have the sequel up as soon as I can, you have my word. As a matter of fact, I may just start it now. After all, the story's not over until it's over. 


End file.
